ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Measure Of A Man: Part 2
The Measure Of A Man: Part 2 is the twelfth episode of ''Tech 10: Rebooted'', and the final episode of the first season. Episode The robot and Tech appeared back in reality with another massive green flash. The area around them was a massive void interspersed with hundreds of thousand of lights in the far distance. An unimaginably huge ball of plasma roared mere meters behind the two. They were directly in front of the sun. “WHAT THE HELL?!” The Puppet Master shouted at Tech. “''WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?!” “Let’s just say I’m on a hot streak lately!” Tech replied. “How about you give it a shot?!” Tech created another massive explosion, propelling them towards the sun at high speed. “HERE’S TO A GREAT ''SUN-DAY!” “''YOUR PUNS HURT WORSE THAN YOUR ATTACKS, CHILD!” The Puppet Master snapped. The robot made contact with the sun, throwing out a massive wave of plasma. Tech continued shooting forward, ramming it deeper into the sun. He picked up more and more speed, eventually breaking the sound barrier. As there was no air, no sonic boom sounded, but it did cause a rather impressive rumbling. After a few minutes of flying through the massive plasma soup of the inner sun, Tech twisted the SpecTrix dial and pressed down on its center, creating another massive green flash. The two disappeared from the center of the sun and reappeared in the Earth’s atmosphere above a forest close to their original positions. Tech continued ramming forward, smashing the robot into the forest ground and creating a massive crater. The remaining trees in the area caught ablaze as the robot’s collective heat dissipated into the area. Tech started to raise a fist to punch the mech, but was interrupted by the SpecTrix beeping. “Battery depleted.” The SpecTrix said in a robotic monotone. “Auto-detransformation in ten seconds.” “Oh, crap.” Tech’s eyes widened. He quickly flew off, trying to get out of the smoking robot’s range of sight. After a few seconds, he landed on the forest floor and hid behind a decently large tree. The SpecTrix powered off a few seconds after, turning Tech back into a human. A few moments later, he heard the massive robot get to its feet. “Ha! Our shields held up!” The Puppet Master cackled. “Have any more bright ideas, child?!” The machine began moving through the forest, bringing down trees as it moved forward. “How about fighting us now, Logical?! Come out, come out, wherever you are!” Tech slowly sank to the ground, desperately trying to activate the SpecTrix. “I am so screwed.” He said. ---- “Tech? ''Tech?!” Aquadilus was in the back office, manning the computer station linked to the SpecTrix and trying to get a signal. “Dammit!” He snapped. “That thing really is out of power! I warned him about this, but noooo, he had to go and use the evolution function three times! Three!” “What even powers that thing, anyway?” Alvono asked. “Fairy dust and puppy dreams?” “Oh, please. It’s powered by...” Aquadilus paused for a moment in thought. “I actually have no idea.” “So basically, Tech is being hunted down by a giant robot while waiting for a strange power source we know nothing about to recharge?” “That’s the gist of it.” “...He is so screwed.” ---- The robot stomped through the forest, each step shaking the ground below. “Where is that little fool?” The Puppet Master wondered aloud in frustration. “How far could he have gotten?” “You’re assuming he’s didn’t just teleport out.” Dethrouge said. “And if he is still in this forest, I have a much faster way of finding him than stomping around aimlessly.” “Do tell.” Dethrouge took hold of his controls and started charging the robot’s remaining palm cannon. After a few minutes, he pointed it outwards and fired, swinging the robot around in a circular pattern, decimating the forest around them. Tech caught sight of this and began trying to run far out of range, but by the time the light beam cut through his part of the forest, he had only made it a few mere inches from the beam’s area of impact. The explosive wave sent out from the beam’s passing threw out incredible amounts of dirt and debris, and sent Tech flying forward, where he landed face-first on the ground a few meters away. A stinging pain shot from his forehead, as blood slowly leaked from a cut he had gotten by landing on a rock. He groaned in pain, slowly lifting himself to his feet. The distinctive whirring of the massive robot behind him indicated it turning, eventually catching sight of him. “Wow, that was fast!” The Puppet Master exclaimed giddily. “I should listen to you more often!” “As much as I concur with that statement, I would suggest just killing him before something else happens.” Dethrouge replied. “Good idea!” The Puppet Master took control of the robot, stomping it over by the worn-out Tech and raising its fist. “NOW YOU DIE!” He yelled maniacally from the cockpit. The robot slammed its fist down towards Tech, but was interrupted at the last second by Omega’s corseque soaring in from thin air, ramming the fist aside and forcing it to slam into the ground next to Tech. “Can you do anything without taking time for an idiotic statement?!” Dethrouge snapped. The robot was rocked by a massive impact that sent it reeling to the side. Regaining its balance, it turned to find Omega hovering close by, charging an Omega Beam. “Miss me?” Omega snarked. With that, Omega fired the beam. The robot quickly threw up its hand in front of the beam; however, instead of firing, the hand split apart and retracted, revealing a strange mechanical well built into its arm. The Omega Beam made contact, being absorbed directly into the strange mechanism. “You really should have just done that in the first place.” Dethrouge growled. “Bite me, metal man!” The robot stood all the way up, its hand returning to its normal configuration. A momentary glow flashed from the palm cannon, which was then raised to directly face Omega. “Fun fact:” The Puppet Master said. “This robot was built with an energy reproduction matrix. Omega Beam goes in...” The robot suddenly fired, shooting out the same shimmering, multicolored beam Omega had created. Omega quickly dodged the attack, only to find itself being rained upon by rapid-firing Omega Beams. “...Omega Cannon goes out!” The Puppet Master gloated. ---- As Omega did its best to dodge the hail of beams, Tech was on the ground far below, trying to activate the SpecTrix. “Come on, come on!” He snapped. “I thought this thing was supposed to be an upgrade! What the hell even powers this thing, anyways?!” He took a quick glance at the battle taking place above him. “See, why can’t you have that kind of energy?!” He yelled at the SpecTrix. “Just recharge already!” A stray beam fired off near him, bringing down a nearby tree. “Crap! If I don’t get this thing working soon, I’m screwed.” He looked around the area, trying to brainstorm something, anything that could get him out of this. “''Dammit!” He snapped. “Like there’s actually going to just be spare energy floating around here! And it’s not like I’ve got any extra energy on me!” A second after saying this, Tech paused, his eyes widening. “Wait a second! Yes I do!” He raised his right hand, flexing his fingers in and out. “The Jester said I have a buildup of Void Energy in my body! If it really can be twisted into any sort of energy or matter, maybe I could use it to re-power the SpecTrix!” He put his hand over the SpecTrix, before suddenly realizing he had no idea what he was doing. “...What did he say the Void Energy responded to?” Tech tried to recall. “Uh...is it some sort of hand motion or something?” Tech tried moving his hand in several odd motions, with nothing happening. “Maybe it’s some sort of magic word?” He wondered aloud. “Uh, abracadabra? Hocus pocus? ''Expelliarmus?!” Nothing happened. “Oh, come on!” He snapped. “I do not have time for this! Just work, dammit! WORK!” Suddenly, a purple energy sparked from his his hand to the SpecTrix, changing its hue to a bright green upon impact. Tech looked on in confusion as the energy flowed into the SpecTrix, eventually stopping after a few seconds. The SpecTrix beeped momentarily, then turned back on, light returning to its dial and touchscreen. “Oh, right!” He smacked his forehead. “It was willpower! I am such a-''Ow!” He quickly covered his left eye, which had suddenly let loose a stinging burst of pain. An unnerving smoke drifted from his iris for a moment before stopping. “Right, right, bad problems with eyes, forgot about that!” He let out a grunt of pain. “Holy ''crap, does that sting!” After a few seconds, the pain in his eye cleared up, the smoke dissipating entirely. Wasting no time, he quickly pressed the forms list on the SpecTrix, running through various methods of attack in his head. “Let’s do this!” ---- Omega was starting to slow down. Despite its impressive stamina, there was still a limit to its energy, and dodging every single beam the robot fired was taking its toll. Dethrouge took notice of this and started throwing in an extra light beam with the Omega beams here and there. Omega rocketed forward, trying to get in another blow, but was constantly interrupted by the storm of shots being thrown at it. “Man, I am not doing well here!” Omega commented. “That’s a pain. It’s always so long between each time I even get formed, and here I am, about to be blown apart! Not my best moment, I have to say.” A few seconds after Omega stopped talking to itself, an unexpected light beam suddenly made contact, burning a hole straight through its chest. “Oh well.” It said, falling to earth. “At least we gave it the ol’ college try!” Omega hit the ground, creating an impressive impact crater. Its body glowed a luminous white, then split apart into three masses of energy, each exploding off in a random direction a few feet away. Once they made contact with the ground, the energy masses formed back into distinct shapes, fading to reveal the three synthetic Magisters. “That could’ve gone better.” Magister Blue picked himself up off the ground, followed by Magisters Red and yellow. “Yeah, no kidding.” Magister Red replied. “On another note, what the hell is ‘the ol’ college try’?!” “No idea!” Magister Yellow answered enthusiastically. “But I like the sound of it!” “Hold on a second, where’s the kid?” Magister Blue asked, looked around the area. “Over there!” Magister Yellow replied, pointing near the robot. Magisters Blue and Red turned to see Tech running at the robot from behind. He slammed down the SpecTrix dial and transformed into NUclES with a green flash, pushing against the robot’s energy field. After a few moments of sparking and fizzing, the field eventually gave way, turning into dirt. Once through the energy field, he kept pressing his hands up against the robot’s metal, quickly turning it to tightly-packed earth. “What the hell?!” The Puppet Master exclaimed. “My console says that the left leg is being turned to...dirt?!” “''Logical!” Dethrouge snapped, grabbing hold of the controls. The robot kicked forward, sending Tech flying after only transmogrifying a few meters of metal. The energy shield quickly sealed back up without his interference. “Just what did you think you would accomplish with that little stunt of yours?!” The Puppet Master demanded from the robot. “Did you really think a bit of structural damage could take down this machine?!” “Nope.” Tech replied, transforming into Golurth. “I am, however, expecting ''this to have some sort of effect.” Tech threw out his arms, taking control of the earth that had replaced the robot’s metal. He quickly manipulated it into a stream of dirt, moving it up through the now-exposed inner structure of the robot. Every few meters or so, he turned it into a surprisingly hard blade, slashing holes through the unprotected power conduits. Once the earth had reached the robot’s hip, the leg buckled, no longer having any power flowing to it. “No, no no!” The Puppet Master snapped. “I will not allow my superweapon to be destroyed by a stray bit of dirt!” He quickly fired off an Omega Beam at Tech, hitting him square in the chest, creating a crater on his body and sending him flying into a tree. He quickly recovered, getting back to his feet and summoning earth to repair the damage on his chest. “You three gonna help, or what?” He asked the Magisters. “We don’t have enough energy left to form Omega, and we can’t fight that thing very well without it.” Magister Red replied. “Speak for yourself!” Magister Yellow said, summoning dual grappling spears. “I’ma punch it in the face!” Magister Yellow threw her spears at the robot, each one trailing an electrified cable. Upon contact, the spears created a ripple in the energy field, but held fast, attaching to both of the robot’s shoulders. Magister Yellow swiftly began retracting the cables, sending her flying directly at the robot. True to her word, upon reaching the robot’s face, she punched it square in the center, making the earlier crack in its plating even bigger. “Oh boy, here we go.” Magister Red groaned. “I always forget she can do that.” Magister Blue mused. After hitting the robot’s face, Magister Yellow rappelled down to its stomach, where Dethrouge’s cockpit was seated. “I’d make some sort of electricity pun, but I don’t think that would be particularly shocking.” She joked, slamming her fist into the metal. Yellow energy surged from her fist, passing through the metal frame and hitting Dethrouge. After a few seconds, she released the cables and jumped off the robot, leaping back towards the other Magisters and Tech. “What did you do?” Tech asked. “Wait for it...” She replied. “Ha! Yet another failed attack!” The Puppet Master laughed. “Dethrouge has even more protection on his person than this entire machine! You can’t honestly expect to have taken him out with some electricity! Right, Dethrouge?” There were a few seconds of awkward silence. “Dethrouge?” The Puppet Master snapped. “Come on, you were just yelling at me for wasting time!” “Hey, pro tip!” Magister Yellow yelled. “That wasn’t an electric attack!” “What do you mean, wasn’t-” The Puppet Master trailed off after checking his console on Dethrouge’s status. “Oh. A stasis charge.” There were another few seconds of awkward silence. “I guess he’s out of commission for a little bit, then.” The Puppet master said. “Of course, since he wasn’t directly hit, it should just wear off in a few minutes. Oh well, I can still kill all of you regardless!” “I can confirm the legitimacy of that statement.” Magister Red pointed out. “I would suggest we leave.” “If we don’t keep him occupied, he’s just going to fly off somewhere else and start blasting cities!” Magister Blue argued. “I believe our entire job revolves around making that not happen.” “Then what would you suggest we do?” “You people take too long.” Tech interjected. “I, for one, am going to take another shot at blowing that thing up.” Tech slammed down on the SpecTrix symbol. There was a blinding flash of green as four metal clamps came from the symbol and fixed themselves to Golurth. Dark Mana began flowing heavily from various points on Tech’s body, pooling on the ground in a fog-like form. The mana suddenly flashed green and became teal, then began growing and suddenly erupted into teal flames, consuming Tech in a blinding light. The flames grew larger, and suddenly, a huge form started rising out of them, covered in energy. The form grew to forty feet in height and abruptly stopped, the energy surrounding it and the teal flames being absorbed into its body, revealing a huge being mostly made of energy and covered in faces. Tech stomped forward towards the robot, which still towered over him by a good eleven stories. “Oh, what is this now?” The Puppet Master laughed. “You’re still not big enough to fight us directly!” “Who said I was going to do that?” Tech replied. He threw out his arms, causing the earth under the massive robot to flow out from under it and towards him. Massive amounts of dirt exploded outwards unbelievably quickly, sinking the mecha into a huge hole in seconds. The dirt that had flowed out of the hole gathered behind Tech, creating a massive tidal wave of earth. “Hey, Xenon!” He joked. “You’re grounded!” “I STAND BY MY EARLIER STATEMENT!” Tech swung down his arms, causing the massive gathering of dirt to come crashing down onto the robot, burying it. Once it had been completely covered, Tech made his way over to the loose pile of earth left behind and stomped on it, compacting it down. “Maybe you’re right about the puns, but I’m willing to bet that particular attack hurt like a bitch.” Tech detransformed, going back to Golurth and then his normal human form. He started walking back towards the Magisters “Do not want to wear out the battery again.” He explained. “Are you sure it’s a good idea to detransform right now?” Magister Red asked. “That more likely than not didn’t finish them off.” “Oh, it absolutely didn’t.” Tech replied. “Thing is, that robot’s only source of power is its connection to Dethrouge’s suit, which is solar powered. I don’t think there’s much sunlight twenty feet under.” “Fair enough, I suppose.” Magister Red conceded. “What are we going to do about it now, though?” “For now, we call in more Plumber forces to extract The Puppet Master and Dethrouge.” Magister Blue said. “They’d have to use a drilling vehicle to transport them without letting in sunlight, though.” Tech was about to say something, but was interrupted by a massive rumbling. “Oh, what now?!” Magister Red snapped. “An earthquake?!” “I don’t think so!” Magister Yellow replied. “Look!” She pointed over to the patch of earth where the robot had been buried. The fingertips of its remianing hand could be seen trying to dig their way out of the ground. Tech reached for the SpecTrix dial, but was flung backwards as a massive wave of air rocked the area. “Oh, crap!” Magister Blue yelled. “Kid, get out of here!” With that, he picked Tech up and threw him into the forest, just before a huge explosion consumed the clearing. Tech was flung further into the forest by the explosion, the impact opening back up the cut on his forehead. After the explosion ended, Tech groggily picked himself up off the forest floor, limping back to the clearing. When he got there, the area had been consumed by a massive crater, near the edge of which were lying the Magister’s Data Crystals. The Puppet Master’s mech stood tall in the center of this devastation, floating slightly above the ground. “I have to say, I did not appreciate the stasis charge.” Dethrouge snapped from his cockpit. ---- Tech stared, dumbfounded at the destruction lying in front of him. After a few moments, the robot whipped around to face him. “Ah, Logical!” The Puppet Master cackled. “Surprised? Fun fact: Dethrouge can store backup power! Isn’t that useful?” Tech glared at the giant machine, The Puppet Master returning the look. A tense few moments passed. Tech slowly began reaching for the SpecTrix. “Oh, please! Do you seriously think you can defeat us anymore?!” The Puppet Master snapped. “This machine’s power, though damaged, is still absolute!” “Honestly?” Tech replied, wiping the blood from his face. “I don’t. But that just means...” Tech whipped the SpecTrix in front of him and slammed down the dial, transforming into Temportal with a green flash. “''I’ll have to try twice as hard!” Tech slammed down on the dial again. Four metal clamps sprang from the SpecTrix and latched themselves to his body. With a green energy wave, Temportal’s body was warped into a taller, four-armed form with a more crustacean-like appearance. “Your fate is sealed, child!” The Puppet Master yelled. “We shall destroy you with the very power wielded by your own fallen allies!” The titanic robot raised its remaining arm, pointing its palm cannon directly at Tech. “Omega Cannon!” An immense, multicolored beam of light shot out of the robot’s cannon. Tech quickly opened up a portal in front of himself, blocking the shot. “Nice try, but it’ll take far more than that to defend yourself!” “Xenon.” Dethrouge spoke with a dangerous edge in his voice. “What is it? I’m trying to taunt my opponent here!” “He blocked the shot with a portal. Where do you think the damn thing went?” “Well, I suppose it could have...gone...” “...” “Oh dear.” Before he could react, the redirected Omega Beam shot through the head of the massive robot where The Puppet Master was seated. The blast viciously carved through the cockpit, disintegrating anything in its path, including Xenon himself. By the time the beam faded, the head of the robot had a gaping hole through it, carved out by the energy. Tech froze in shock. He hadn’t expected the blast to be powerful enough to pierce the robot’s hull at all, much less carve a giant hole through it. “He died as he lived.” Dethrouge commented. “A somewhat useful idiot.” Dethrouge took over the control of the robot from his cockpit in the robot’s stomach. Quickly linking with the interface, he used the robot’s remaining arm to rip off what remained of its head and toss it aside. “Now, where were we?” He growled, turning his focus to Tech. “Oh, I remember. Getting rid of a ''thorn in my side.” Dethrouge raised the robot’s arm once again, this time charging up a shot made from his own solar energy. “If Xenon was to be believed, a beam fully charged by my energy would have the size and power to utterly decimate an entire small country!” He shouted, this time through the robot’s external speakers. “Just try to redirect this one, Logical!” “Hey, Dethrouge.” Tech replied. “What now? A few defiant words before your second death at my hands?” “You know the only thing deeper than my anger right now?” “...What?” “''THE DAMN OCEAN!” Tech threw open a massive portal underneath the robot, dropping it into the sea. Caught off guard, Dethrouge accidentally fired the shot, causing a massive spout of water to come blasting out of the ocean. Seawater rushed past the energy shields and into the partially-dismembered mech, short-circuiting wires and dragging it deeper into the ocean depths. Dethrouge attempted to activate the emergency eject, but caused nothing more than a few sparks. Deciding to blast his way out, he began charging a beam, but was interrupted by an enormous impact that shook the entire robotic structure. Activating the outside cameras, he found Tech as Overtide slamming a massive wave into the mech, making it shake again. “Damn it!” Dethrouge spat, futilely trying to activate the flooded defense systems. “Why’d they have to bust now?!” After a few seconds of mashing the console, he gave up and blasted a hole through the mech, flying out and above the ocean. “All that time, wasted!” He seethed, glaring at the wreckage. “I suppose I’ll just have to do this myself!” With that, he shot a massive beam of light at Tech, who dodged the shot and dove underwater. Dethrouge quickly followed, diving a few meters below before pausing to look for his opponent. After a few seconds, a bright green flash came from the water far below, preceding a massive underwater whirlpool that started dragging Dethrouge downwards. Realizing what was happening, he quickly tried to fly out of the water, only to be overpowered by the suction. The whirlpool suddenly grew in size and intensity. Chunks of it froze, turning it into an underwater whirlwind of heavy ice shards. It drilled down into the depths of the ocean unbelievably fast, dragging Dethrouge down with it. After a few minutes of intense, stormy sinking into the depths, he was slammed into the ocean floor. The whirlpool dissipated, letting the ocean press down on him with its full pressure. He looked up to see Tech as an evolved Overtide floating above him. “Hey, funny story, I know this guy named The Jester.” Tech said. “He once asked me what would happen if you took a machine designed for zero and put it into one thousand.” As Tech was talking, the Great Sun armor was letting out some rather unsettling creaking noises under the water pressure. “When he said it, it didn’t make ''any sense. Thing is, now I know what he was talking about. See, your suit was designed to work in space, which, being a vacuum, has zero bars of pressure. On the flip side of that spectrum, we’re currently at the bottom of the Marianas Trench, which, for the record, actually has over one thousand bars of pressure.” The Great Sun armor let out a few wayward sparks as Dethrouge attempted to charge a light beam for an attack. “Another fun fact about this place? No sunlight. None. Whatsoever. You’ve only got whatever you charged up before you hit the no-light zone.” Dethrouge’s mind raced with ideas of what to do in his current predicament. None of them seemed to work out. No matter how he looked at it, he just didn’t have enough power left to make it out of this. Seconds passed as if they were minutes, his life flashing in front of him. Finally, he heard the distinct sound of his suit cracking. Everything went dark. ---- Birds were chirping. A soft breeze drifted through the swaying leaves of a forest. This wasn’t right. Dethrouge’s eyes flew open. He was laying back in the crater he had created in the forest, surrounded by charred earth and stone. He quickly attempted to get up, but fell back down with a grunt of pain. “Yeah, good luck with that.” He turned his head, finding Tech standing nearby with his arms folded. “You just got crushed by an ocean.” Tech commented. “You ain’t going anywhere anytime soon.” “Why...how am I alive?” Dethrouge asked. “I teleported us out once your armor cracked.” “...I have caused untold destruction and tried in earnest to kill you. Why wouldn’t you leave me for dead?” “Trust me, you’re nowhere near worth breaking my no-kill record over.” Tech shook his head. “Don’t flatter yourself.” “What about Xenon?” “Oh yeah, I forgot about him.” Tech mused. “To be fair, that one was kinda on him.” “What are you going to do now?” “Absolutely nothing.” Tech replied. “I already called the Plumbers. Once they get here, you’re going with them. I am one hundred percent god damn done for the day.” There were a few moments of silence. “You can’t defeat it.” Dethrouge said. “What?” “The Anti-Life Entity. You’re planning on fighting it, aren’t you?” “Well, yeah.” “You’re not going to win.” “So they say.” “So why do you insist on fighting?” “Because that’s what I do.” Tech sighed. “Maybe you’re right. Maybe I can’t win. But...I can’t let the possibility of a destruction that might never come abandon my own morality in the present.” “If that is truly the case, you are of a sturdier conscience than I.” Dethrouge admitted. “But ideals can only help you so much before they become a hindrance.” Tech thought for a few moments before responding. “...You know, I used to think like that.” He said. “But I realized something after a while. Life, I think, is sort of pointless outside the meaning of your own ideals. If you abandon those...well, what’s the point of existing anyway? To pass on your genes? To work yourself to rags and someday drop dead? Maybe I’m being a bit too optimistic, but I feel like there should be more to life than that.” “That optimism of yours could be the end of us all.” “Yeah, well, I’m not going to start killing a bunch of people just to keep myself from finding out.” Tech snapped. After a few minutes of waiting in silence, lights and sirens could be heard blaring through the woods. “Well, that sounds like my cue.” Tech said, fiddling with the SpecTrix. “Have fun in jail. Or don’t. I couldn’t really care less.” With that, Tech teleported away. ---- Aquadilus tapped nervously on the computer console as Alvono stood nearby, silently wishing for Aquadilus to give up an move so he could get on the internet. After a few minutes of this, a green flash exploded into the room, bringing Tech with it. “''Oh, thank god!” Aquadilus said, turning to face him. “Your mother is way too frightening for you to be almost dying like that!” “Gee, thanks for the concern.” Tech rolled his eyes. “What happened out there, anyways?” “If finally figured out what The Jester was talking about when we went to the Archives of Oberon.” Tech flopped down in his office chair. “Turns out all I had to do was drag Dethrouge to the bottom of the ocean.” “That doesn’t really...wait, hold on, did you get the SpecTrix working again?” “Yep.” “''How?! You used up quite literally all of your power!” “Just another thing you can thank The Jester for telling me about.” “It’s kinda ironic how well meeting an insanity demon turned out for ya.” Alvono commented. “Point taken.” Aquadilus walked over to his chair at the office table and picked his newspaper back up. “So, I’m assuming your main focus now is going to be on stopping the Anti-Life Entity?” He asked. “Yep.” Tech replied. “Going to see if I can pull off yet another impossible job.” “Well, if there’s anything you’re good at, it’s kicking the odds to the curb and punching things into oblivion, in spite of all logic.” “I guess that’s a fair assessment.” Tech mused. “Watch out, Anti-Life Entity! Your stupidest opponent yet is on his way!” ---- Darkness. Nothingness. Peace. This is where it had all began. But their existence had destroyed this peace. They fought their own kin. War. Destruction. Death. Pain. The ancient being stirred from its slumber. Something was approaching. Was it time? No. Not yet. The time is not now. The being resumed its sleep, content with this knowledge. The time would come soon. Perhaps sooner than thought. Characters Protagonists * Tech * Aquadilus * Alvono * Magister Blue * Magister Red * Magister Yellow * Omega Antagonists * The Puppet Master * Dethrouge Aliens Used Normal Aliens * NUclES * Golurth (Evolved) * Temportal (Evolved) * Overtide (Evolved) Evolved Aliens * Ultimate Rockoustic * Ultimate Golurth * Ultimate Temportal * Ultimate Overtide Major Events * Tech learns to recharge the SpecTrix using Void Energy. * The Puppet Master dies. * The Puppet Master's super weapon is destroyed. * Ultimate Temportal makes his debut. * Ultimate Overtide makes his debut. * The Great Sun armor is broken. * Dethrouge is defeated and arrested. Category:Tech 10 Category:Tech 10: Rebooted Category:Episodes Category:Episodes of Tech 10: Rebooted Category:Earth-83